rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Calorie Countdown Challenge
Calorie Countdown Challenge is the 1045th episode of Good Mythical Morning. In this episode, Rhett and Link play a game of "snack blackjack", which is just like regular blackjack, but with snacks. Plot Rhett and Link asked the Mythical Beasts for questions about snack advice. The chosen question was from Kayla Pagan on Twitter: Who knows their snacks better, Rhett or Link? This leads to another instalment of All You Had To Do Was Ask (powered by Amazon Echo). Link takes Kayla's question to mean how well do Rhett and Link know the caloric values of snacks. To answer the question they play the game "Snack Blackjack". The aim of the game is for Rhett and Link to make snacks of a certain caloric value, or as close to it as possible without going over, from the food provided for that round. They are each "dealt" a starter food and they can then choose from the rest of the food items. They use the Amazon Echo's ability to track caloric value to add up the total calorie value of the food they've added to their snack. Stevie acts as the dealer for the game. She sets the target calorie count for the round, which appears on a blue chip. If the caloric value is the same or under the limit, a green chip appears. If the caloric value is over the limit, a red chip appears, and a buzzer sounds. They do three rounds and the overall winner gets a prize. Round One is the sandwich round with a calorie count of 500 calories. Link is provided with a slice of tomato and Rhett is provided with two slices wheat bread. Link's sandwich is made from: * One slice of tomato * Two slices of white bread * Three pickle slices * One slice of turkey It totals 200 calories. Rhett's sandwich is made from: * Two slices of wheat bread * Half a banana * One ounce of Nutella * One ounce of marshmallow fluff * One strip of bacon It totals 505 calories. Rhett is over by 5 calories so Link wins Round One. Round Two is the snack round with a calorie count of 779 calories. Link is provided with a cup of milk and Rhett is provided with one serving of cheese puffs. Link's snack is made from: * One cup of milk * One box of Frosted Mini-Wheats (18 ounces) It totals 1,870 calories. Rhett's snack is made from: * One serving of cheese puffs * One can of anchovies * Four baby carrots * One ounce of potato chips * Six Starburst * One serving of beef jerky It totals 683 calories. Link is over by 1,091 calories so Rhett wins Round Two. Round Three is the dessert round with a calorie count of 1,850 calories. Link is provided with three scoops of chocolate ice cream and Rhett is provided with one chocolate brownie. Link's dessert is made from: * Three scoops of chocolate ice cream * Ten spoonfuls of boba * Three tablespoons of chocolate sauce * One can of Reddi-Wip (74 servings) * Three gummy bears It totals 1,808 calories. Rhett's dessert is made from: * One chocolate brownie * Three scoops of vanilla ice cream * Four ounces of dark chocolate * One head of lettuce * Two spoonfuls of walnuts It totals 1,447 calories Link is under by 42 calories compared to Rhett's 403 calories so Link wins Round Three and the game. The prize, a snack Jack Black, is given out in Good Mythical More. Sarah and Amanda from Las Vegas, Nevada, introduces the Wheel of Mythicality. The Amazon Echo is plugged. The wheel lands on GIF of the day, a dancing leopard riding an octopus. Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes